


Ne'er to Meet

by LadyOfShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: Once there was a candle flameAnd he did love a drop of rain





	Ne'er to Meet

Once there was a candle flame

Who burned both strong and bright

And he did love a drop of rain

That fell during the night.

She landed on the window glass

And gazed on his light within

But through the wall she could not pass

It would not let her in.

He watches her til rising sun

Does clear away the rain

She lingers as her sisters run

On down the window pane.

Rain drop died where she did land

On window glass last night

And soon after a human hand

Put out the candle’s light.

Though their love did too quickly end,

It was both fair and true

I hope that someday soon, my friend,

Someone shares that love with you.


End file.
